


maybe later

by strawberrySouda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Lowercase, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrySouda/pseuds/strawberrySouda
Summary: yamaguchi says nothing, but it doesn't matter. tsukishima already knows. he can feel it.-it was late and i thought of a nice line so i had to do this at 2:30am before i could forget.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	maybe later

**Author's Note:**

> hhh im soft bros

"bad day?" tsukishima asks, patting the spot on the bed next to him. yamaguchi says nothing, but it doesn't matter. tsukishima already knows. he can feel it.

yamaguchi lays down next to tsukishima and at once buries his face in his chest, relaxing just slightly, just enough so that tsukishima knows he can reach him. he shakes his head at tsukishima's soft question of _do you want to talk about it _but mumbles _maybe later_, although neither of them are foolish enough to believe that's true. yamaguchi won't talk about it. he never really does.

so instead of talking, tsukishima plays with his hair, feeling yamaguchi relax, slowly, just for him.

**Author's Note:**

> stan tskym or perish i suppose


End file.
